Scrap Stories
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: Stories that aren't quite good enough to have their own story, but too good to throw away. Misc. Pairings. Some have no pairings. Enjoy.
1. Dance Dance

A/N: For starters, I'd like to say, I know that drabbles are insainly clich. But I don't really care. I write alot of drabbles so get used to it. Drabbles are my way of getting my emotions out, and telling people how I feel. These are almost all based off of real life experiances. So be nice.

Next I'd like to appologise to every one who is reading "The Trouble With Love". As some of you may know, my precious baby Neji was sent in to be fixed, and the hacks at the computer place re-formated the hard drive. For those of you that don't know what that means, I'm basicly telling you I've lost all of my work and will need to re-write every thing. Thank you sooo much for you patence.

And last, I'm hoping you'll forgive all of the errors in this peice. When my computer was re-formated, I lost my Word Prossesor, so you'll have to bere with me.

Now that thats over... ON TO THE DRABBEL!

* * *

Diffrent people have diffrent ways of releiveing stress. 

Raven read or meditated.

Cyborg worked on his car.

Beast boy played video games.

And Robin trained.

...But Starfire had her own way. Her special way. Starfire danced.

Starfire loved dancing. She loved the rush she got. The liquid movement of her body. The way long skirts caught on her legs when she changed directions to quickly. The way her short skirts rose and fell when she spun. Her hair hitting her face and the soft sound her feet made when the touched the floor.

She danced to diffrent music, depending on her mood. "Hips don't lie" by Shikira was her favorite when it came to releiving excess energy. "Whiskey Lulluby" was one she listened to when she needed to think.

And some times, she didn't even listen to music when she danced. She dance to her own heart beat. The faster it thudded in her chest, the quicker the movement of her feet.

She danced alone. Danceing whas her thing. No one else needed to know. What did it matter what anyone else thought? Dancing made her happy!

Dancing made her free.

* * *

Hehe... that was fun. 

Yukiko-chan


	2. Guilty Pleasure

A/N: Oops... Forgot this on my last one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven wore long sleaves. Even on the hottest days, she wore long sleaves. Everyone had their own theory as to why.

Beast boy said it was because she was modest. A leatard with short sleaves seemed a bit too skanky for Ravens style.

Starfire thought it was to sheild her arms during flight. Jump city was a busy city, so there was much pollution. It wasn't uncomon to come home after a day of flight with bits of metal, sand, or even glass embeded in ones arms.

Cyborg figured she was just shy, and Robin...

Well, Robin didn't really care about his team mates clothing. Or his for that matter. Maybe that's why he walked around looking like a traffic light.

Raven had her reasons for wearing long sleaves. A reason why she never showed her arms.

She hid her scars.

She hid the old, berely there cuts.

She hid the new ones, that still bleed from time to time.

She hid her guilty pleasure.

* * *

A/N: Yay for Angst! Meh... who knows. Maybe Raven really is all sunshine, and butterflys. _BUT NOT IN MY WORLD BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Yukiko-chan


	3. Snow Days

Wrote this yesterday out of bordum. Enjoy.

* * *

Snow didn't fall often in Jump city. Far from it, actually.

Snow in Jump city was about as rare as Raven smiling. When it did snow, most people would stay inside. The bodies of the Jump City residents weren't accustome to cold weather. So they stayed inside and would watch out their windows.

Beast boy was not one of those people.

Much to the dismay of his team mates, he would do the exact oposite.

On those days, he would go out side. He lay back on the roof and watched the flakes gluide gracefully down onto his arms. He would lay there, unmoving, for hours. Or untill he was completely buried.

After this, of course, he would get sick and be quarintined to his room for a week while he recovered. But...

He though it was definatly worth it.

* * *

-Yukiko-chan


	4. Artists

Wrote this a while ago. I think this is my first WallyxJinx drabbel... eh. Enjoy.

* * *

Jinx had a secret. It wasn't something she usualy let people know about. I wasn't that it was a _bad_ thing. She just liked to keep it to herself. Only a handful of people knew.

She loved to draw.

She drew lots of stuff when she had free time. Flowers, animals, land scapes... Once she even drew all of the titans making Dr.Light piss his pants right after they all defeted the Brother-Hood. She had that profesinally framed and hung it in her bedroom.

But her favorite subject was her room mate, Wally West, er... Kid Flash. She drew him all the time.

She and he had been _"together"_ since the Brother-hood. They got along well enough.

Some times.

Fine, they were constantly trying to kill each other.

But that was just the sort of relationship they had.

He was actually the first person to ever see her drawings. About a month after they managed to get an apartment, she had gone out to a Cafe with Raven and Argent. Needless to say, when she got home she had been shocked out of her knickers to find him spralled out on the kitchen floor looking through her scetch books. To say that she had been mad would have been a dramatic understatment. But he did something that suprised her.

"Damn! Why didn't you tell me? These are freakin' awsome! Do you think you could draw me sometime?"

Maybe thats why she liked to draw him so much...

* * *

Yukiko-chan 


End file.
